Sentimentos Especiais
by dreamerth3
Summary: O que faz Naruto quando se apercebe finalmente que Hinata gosta dele? OneShot [Hinata x Naruto]


**N/a:** Este casal não é um dos que mais gosto, mas também não desgosto. Acho que cada um deles tem algo em especial mas não os vejo juntos como um casal. No entanto, como eu escrevo muito e escrevo qualquer coisa, decidi fazer esta Fiction após rever alguns episódios de Naruto. Dedico esta Fiction a todos os fãs deste casal. Espero que gostem!

**Sentimentos Especiais**

**Sumário: **O que faz Naruto quando se apercebe finalmente que Hinata gosta dele? OneShot (Hinata x Naruto)

Caminhava calmamente. Não tinha missões nesse dia e estar fechado em casa tornava-se aborrecido. Metade dos seus amigos estavam em missões e não havia ninguém com quem ele pudesse treinar. Sakura estava com Tsunade a praticar Jutsus médicos e a treina-los, de certo que sairia dali uma boa Ninja Médica e Kakashi estava em missão. Era nestas alturas que ele sentia falta daquelas missões que denominava serem aborrecidas e chatas.

Sentiu fome, a hora do almoço estava a chegar, então foi até ao lugar onde muitas vezes comia Ramen. Conseguia ouvir as vozes de Kakashi e Sakura a dizer-lhe que Ramen só lhe fazia mal e que ele deveria comer outro tipo de alimentos, mas não deu importância afinal estava deprimido e o Ramen de certo que lhe ia levantar o humor. Viu Hinata sentada num dos bancos e apressou-se a sentar-se ao lado dela.

"Olá Hinata!" – disse sorrindo para ela que corou um pouco.

"Olá Naruto-kun!" – respondeu-lhe timidamente.

"Importas-te que me sente aqui e que almoce contigo?"

"C-claro que não! Fica a vontade."

"Obrigado." – Pediu uma tigela de Ramen para si e começou a comer enquanto conversava com a amiga.

Sakura passou por perto e ao ver Naruto com Hinata sorriu. Será que finalmente ele tinha percebido os sentimentos dela por ele? Mais tarde falaria com ele pois tinha que entregar alguns medicamentos no hospital e não se podia atrasar.

"E o Kiba, também está em missão?"

"Sim, ele e o Akamaru foram numa missão com a Kurenai-sensei. Devem estar para voltar."

"Entendo… é chato não ter nada para fazer, não achas?"

"De facto é um pouco aborrecido, mas também é bom estar aqui a conversar contigo, Naruto-kun." – Disse Hinata certamente corada. Naruto olhou-a admirado e acabou por sorrir.

"Sim, também concordo."

Ficaram a conversar durante algum tempo. Naruto estava impressionado, nunca tivera tanto tempo a falar com Hinata, e ela já não parecia falar tão baixo como antigamente. Não sabia porquê, mas sentia-se bem ali a conversar com ela, rapidamente o seu humor tinha levantado e tinha esquecido a vontade de ter uma nova missão.

"Já está um pouco tarde, ainda tenho que fazer um favor ao meu pai, falamos depois Naruto-kun." – Hinata despediu-se de Naruto, dando-lhe um leve beijo na bochecha, retirando força e coragem sabe-se lá de onde.

"H-Hinata… sim, depois falamos." – Disse vendo-a partir e passando a mão pelo rosto levemente corado.

"Hey, Naruto! É tua namorada?" – perguntou-lhe Ayame.

"Quê! Ayame-nee-chan, somos só amigos!"

"Ai sim? Olha que a mim não me parece… dá para ver perfeitamente que aquela menina esta apaixonada por ti…"

"Haha, não digas disparates! A Hinata nunca na vida dela iria se apaixonar por alguém como eu. Ela de certeza tem gostos melhores." – Naruto nem teve tempo de se desviar, acabou por levar com uma colher de pau no meio da cabeça.

"Seu Baka! Eu sei ver quando uma menina está apaixonada, e se eu estou a dizer que aquela menina está apaixonada por ti, é porque está!" – disse Ayame voltando a guardar a colher e ficando a olhar para Naruto com um sorriso.

_Será? A Hinata apaixonada por mim? A Ayame só pode estar a gozar com a minha cara, desde quando é que a Hinata…? Espera… pensando bem… ela sempre esteve do meu lado quando eu precisei… sempre faz algo para que eu a reconheça… no exame ela lutou para me mostrar que podia mudar o jeito Ninja dela… será que…? _

Enquanto voltava para casa após o almoço com Hinata, Naruto continuava pensativo, de certo que havia alguma coisa que lhe estava a escapar. Encontrou Sakura sentada num banco a ler um livro com páginas até dizer chega, talvez ela o pudesse ajudar, não custava nada perguntar.

"Sakura-chan! Tudo bem?"

"Olha quem ele é… então… como foi esse encontro com a Hinata-chan? Eu bem vos vi sentados a comerem Ramen."

"Eheh, correu bem, mas o que é que isso tem de mais? Eu e a Hinata estávamos só a conversar. E por falar em Hinata… Sakura-chan eu gostava de te fazer uma pergunta…"

"Desde que não seja nada pervertido podes perguntar… e há, se for para sair contigo está automaticamente recusado."

"Não é nada disso… eu só queria saber uma coisa… a Ayame-nee-chan disse-me que a Hinata estava apaixonada por mim… claro que eu achei isso um disparate, a Hinata nunca se ia apaixonar por mim… mas só para ter certezas, o que é que tu achas? Falas mais com ela do que eu…" – perguntou um pouco corado, evitando olhar seriamente para Sakura.

"Naruto… és de facto um grande idiota!" – disse Sakura levando as mãos á testa. – "Todos nós reparamos… só mesmo tu é que nunca reparaste, a Hinata gosta de ti desde sempre, desde que se conheceram na academia… mas tu és um Baka e nunca percebes esse tipo de sentimentos."

"Quê! Desde a academia? Eu nunca me apercebi da nada…"

"Porque a Hinata é discreta… nunca reparaste em como ela se preocupa contigo? Ela está sempre a tentar ajudar-te, sempre te observou quando treinavas sozinho… ai Naruto, em que mundo é que vives? Está na cara que a Hinata te ama!"

_Acho que começo agora a perceber… então era por isso que ela ficava sempre tão vermelha quando eu me aproximava ou quando eu falava com ela… ela não é escandalosa como a Sakura-chan foi por isso que eu nunca me apercebi, o jeito discreto dela ser passou-me bem ao lado. E além disso… ela está sempre preocupada comigo… Hinata! _

Ficou o resto do dia a pensar e a reviver alguns momentos passados com ela, agora começava a perceber as pistas deixadas por Hinata. Como fora burro e não percebera isso antes? Hinata era uma pessoa como não havia ninguém, dedicada, atenta, carinhosa, calma, sempre longe de confusões…tinha que a ver ou falar com ela o mais depressa possível.

-----

Após sair de casa de manhã, Naruto caminhou por Konoha a procura de Hinata. Como não a encontrava pelas ruas decidiu ir até casa dela, encontrando-se com Neji.

"Oi Neji! Sabes onde está a Hinata?"

"A Hinata-sama foi chamada até a Tsunade-sama, porque?"

"Nada de especial… eu só queria falar com ela. Obrigado pela informação."

Realmente não percebia o porque de Neji falar de Hinata tão formalmente, nem sequer percebia ao certo a história da família principal e família secundária, para ele se eram todos da mesma família todos seriam tratados da mesma forma… nem queria perceber. Correu rapidamente até ao escritório de Tsunade.

-----

"Olá Hinata, desculpa acordar-te tão cedo, mas recebemos uma missão e tu és a pessoa que eu me lembrei para a fazer."

"Tudo bem, não faz mal Tsunade-sama!"

"Bom, vou explicar a missão, não é nada de mais, apenas tens que ir até a vila seguida de Konoha e encontrar as armadilhas que foram postas nesta, com cuidado, também as podes desactivar. Se tiveres alguma dificuldade podes parar, eu não dei certezas ao Senhor Feudal da vila por isso não estejas tão preocupada com as consequências."

"Sim… e vou sozinha?" – perguntou guardando o mapa que Shizune lhe tinha entregue.

"Não… eu estava aqui a ver a lista dos disponíveis e vou mandar o Shika…" – foi interrompida pela queda da porta do escritório. Ficando do outro lado a ver-se Naruto a arfar por ter corrido tão rápido até ali.

"Vai comigo!" – disse entrando e passando por cima da porta caída. – "Avó Tsunade, eu vou com a Hinata nesta missão."

"Quê!" – perguntaram Hinata e Tsunade admiradas.

"Mas Naruto-kun, tu não costumas gostar deste tipo de missões… tens a certeza que queres ir?" – perguntou Shizune.

"E continuo a não gostar, mas quero ir nesta missão. Não faço agora muita falta por aqui por isso não vai ser importante a minha falta, né?"

"S-sim… tudo bem…podes acompanhar a Hinata nesta missão! Mas Naruto…NÃO ATRAPALHES!" – disse Tsunade seriamente.

"Claro, claro, eu vou ajudar a Hinata! Eheh."

_Só posso estar a ouvir mal… será que estou a sonhar? O Naruto-kun quer ir numa missão comigo? Ainda para mais… somos só nós dois… _

Quando passaram os portões da vila e já estavam um pouco longe, Naruto parou e sentou-se num rochedo que havia no meio do caminho. Hinata fez o mesmo e ficaram a olhar o caminho que tinham feito até ali. No seu interior, Naruto estava a arranjar coragem de falar com Hinata sobre os seus sentimentos.

"Hinata… eu…"

"Naruto-kun, sentes-te bem?"

"Sim Hinata eu estou óptimo, mas eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer."

"O que foi?" – do nada, Naruto abraçou Hinata que corou até às orelhas. O que é que lhe tinha dado para ele a abraçar assim? Sentia o seu coração bater e o seu rosto ferver, mas abraçou-o também.

"Obrigado Hinata…nunca te agradeci por tudo o que fizeste por mim ao longo deste tempo todo. Sempre foste uma querida para mim, sempre a dar-me apoio e a encorajar-me. Sempre ao meu lado mesmo quando eu estava ferido… nunca te disse obrigado por tudo isto…e tu mereces."

"Naruto-kun, eu só faço isso porque… eu… gosto de…"

"…mim? É isso Hinata? Gostas realmente de mim?"

"S-sim…" – disse ela virando o rosto para o lado, deixando de encarar os olhos azuis de Naruto. Ele com a mão pegou-lhe no rosto, voltando-o a vira-lo para si.

"Não precisas de ter vergonha, eu é que devia ter vergonha de nunca ter reparado seriamente no que me mostravas. Sou um Baka mesmo… mas eu…" – devagar aproximou o seu rosto do dela, a coragem que o levara a fazer aquilo ainda lhe era desconhecida, sentia-se profundamente nervoso, como se o seu estômago estivesse às voltas numa agradável sensação. Nada o impediu de lhe dar um beijo, mesmo que fosse simples e pequeno, mas continua a ser um beijo que marcou para sempre a vida daqueles dois. Hinata sorriu alegre e abraçou-o novamente.

"Naruto-kun, obrigada, sou a rapariga mais feliz do mundo."

"Não agradeças Hinata, eu é que agradeço por gostares de mim… espero que agora possa compensar estes anos em que não percebi os teus sentimentos… e obrigado por te preocupares comigo… mais uma vez."

Após algum tempo juntos e bem perto um do outro, Naruto e Hinata partiram para a missão que lhe fora dada. Caminhavam de mãos dadas e de corações unidos.

**Fim**

**

* * *

N/a: Tá feito! Bom confesso que é um pouco estranho escrever as falas de Hinata, sim porque ela está sempre a gaguejar e envergonhada, mas eu arranjei-me assim. Quem quiser pode imaginar a Hinata gaga a falar com o Naruto, mas sinceramente acho que aqui na Fiction ela não é bem assim. Enfim! Espero que tenham gostado desta OneShot. **

Já agora… o título não está assim muito original… mas pronto, o que interessa mesmo é a Fiction, divirtam-se.


End file.
